The Supernatural can love also
by Darien-Dark
Summary: This is a story based on a collection of roleplay characters I have with other people also. Some of the names of the characters have been changed. This is my first story so bair with me if it isn't brilliant. Please enjoy and review, thank you.


Eric sat curled up on the sofa, snuggled into his dressing gown, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. Looking to the drink he smelt it, savouring the scent before sipping it, the heat scolding the back of his tongue, but he didn't care too much. His thoughts drifted off as he thought of whom he shouldn't. Not able to find the reason he had even invited Christan to the wedding he then thought to how much this would hurt his darling Lethian, who had been so loving, understanding and patient with him it was unbelievable. With a sigh Eric cuddled into the sofa not really sure what he was going to do. Christan couldn't come, there was no question about it, his ex-lover could not turn up to the wedding, but the selfish part of Eric wanted Christan there, and it was eating away at him inside.

At that moment Myah walked into the living room. She jumped a little when she saw Eric, and why wouldn't she? After all she was dressed in a thin silk nightdress that was cut above her knees and clasping to her thighs. It was mainly for Arcane's pleasure she was dressed in this fashion, she had been heading to the kitchen to get the whipped cream for them to play with. She looked at Eric, someone who had been like a father to her for years, knowing each other better then anyone Myah noticed the look in Eric's eyes. "What is it?" She asked lovingly, hoping he would ignore the fact that she was only dressed in her laced black underwear under the nightdress and they were clearly visible under the white silk.

Eric looked to Myah and sighed softly. "Nothing don't worry." He said simply.  
Myah sighed and knelt down. "Come on Eric, please." She said gently and rubbed his leg affectionately. Nothing was meant by this, Myah being married and Eric being engaged after all.  
Eric shook his head and took another sip of his hot drink. This caused Myah to frown a little. "You're thinking about calling off the wedding aren't you?" She asked. "Please don't tell me it is because Darien is back." She said firmly.  
Eric shook his head again. "I invited Christan to the wedding." He admitted.  
Myah looked at Eric and sighed, standing up. "Oh Eric, what did you think you were doing?" She asked him sadly.  
Eric shook his head, closing his eyes as the tears stung and threatened to spill over. "I don't know Myah, I went to visit him and then I told him about the wedding and invited him. I don't know why I did it." He said almost sobbing now.  
Myah bit her lip and moved to him, cuddling Eric close. "Awww sweetie, come on, you need to tell him, just to get out into the air. Lethian will be fine, I will get Arcane to deal with Christan don't worry about him, I promise I will have Arcane speak with him Eric, just try not to worry or get all upset." She said gently. "I have to go, but go to Lethian and speak to him." She said lovingly before standing up and going to the fridge to get the whipped cream.

Eric sighed, not really sure what to do, he knew Myah was right but he couldn't tell Lethian, he couldn't bair to see Lethian's hurt face.  
Myah looked to Eric as she walked back through. "Go to him Eric, now." She said gently.  
Eric looked to the clock and shook his head. "I have another half an hour since he is at work." He spoke gently to Myah. "Go on up and enjoy Arcane, I'm sure he wants to see you in what you are wearing." He said teasingly.  
Myah blushed. "I get the hint, this is a slight inappropriate, but my dear Arcane said he liked it. Surely you have something that you do for Lethian." She said teasingly.  
Eric blushed not sure what to say. "Well…I…" He trailed off blushing deeply.  
Myah laughed. "Just talk to him when he gets back, now I have one man child to sort out." She laughed and went to the stairs.

Eric watched her leave and shook his head, cuddling back into the sofa. Finishing his drink he closed his eyes and was soon sleeping happily, dreaming peacefully.

He slept on and didn't even wake as Lethian walked through the door after work. He knew that Eric would have stayed overnight with Myah, Arcane and company just so he wasn't alone in the cottage. Lethian loved how sweet Eric could be, his small fears, one of them being loneliness, he couldn't stand being alone.  
Lethian walked into the living room and saw Eric cuddled up asleep, he smiled about how cute Eric looked all snuggled into his dressing gown. Sitting down next to Eric he ran his fingers through Eric's hair, moving in slightly and kissing his cheek.

Eric stirred slightly and opened his eyes, smiling softly as he looked sleepily to Lethian. "Mmmm what time is it?" He asked tiredly.  
Lethian smiled and eased Eric onto his knee. "Just the early hours of the morning. Come on let's go to our home so I can snuggle with you." He said softly.  
Eric was like a small child when he was tired, cuddling up to Lethian he nodded and closed his eyes tiredly. This made Lethian smile as Eric fell asleep once again, breathing softly on Lethian's neck.

Lethian stood, holding Eric in his arms and walking out of the house to the cottage he had fixed up for them. Using magic to open the door he walked up the stairs and setting Eric down on the bed gently. Lethian smiled a little as Eric cuddled into the blankets that had been tucked up around him. "Sleep well my love." He said softly, leaving Eric to sleep as he changed into his pajama trousers and cuddled up to Eric.

Eric gave a soft moan, snuggling up to Lethian happily, not waking to tell Lethian the news he knew he had to eventually.

Lethian watched as Eric slept on, gently running his fingers through soft raven black hair of his fagile vampiric lover. Smiling a little he went thinking to how Christan had many years before him, even though Lethian had no idea of this, he thought of how delicate Eric was; like a china doll or a vase. So easily broken, needing gentle care when being held.  
Lethian couldn't sleep much, just happy watching the dark-haired vampire dream on, the early morning moon reflecting on his pale skin. He got to remembering things as he lay there, of the time he had met Eric, it had been a strange time for meeting the vampire. He still couldn't believe he had found the shy creature again in Venice of all places, but he, Lethian, had returned there every year in an attempt to find him after their first brief meeting.  
When he had first met Eric, he wasn't quite so shy nor was he so quiet as he was now. But all that had changed since their first meeting.


End file.
